This study will extend the effort to identify the principles underlying implementation of Federal health policy from Connecticut to five other States in the Northeast. Child health legislation will be the vehicle for analysis, and the information gleaned from Connecticut in the first part of the study will be compared with the information obtained from these other states to determine if the actors, processes, events, emphases and priorities are similar or dissimilar. Data will be obtained from Federal and State official sources, supplementary publications, newspapers, reports of services provided, costs and expenditures, interviews with people involved and sample surveys of populations affected.